Challenge no right title yet
by Inge
Summary: What if Spike took Xander when Angel offered him to Spike? Response to a challenge. (Work in progress)
1. The Fight

Title: Challenge  
  
Author: Inge  
  
Email: inge3000@hotmail.com  
  
Feedback: The source of successful writing! So please, don't mind if I beg. Please! Send it all, positive and negative, to inge3000@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Based on a challenge. See below for the details. All S/X, beware of slash!  
  
Spoilers: Nope.  
  
Warnings: Sex, violence, slash, so don't read if you are either too young or easily offended.  
  
Rating: I suck at rating. I think either R or NC-17, for obvious sex and violence.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns. I envy him for it. I only use them for my personal pleasure and abuse. Note: All the S/X slash on the www inspires me. Beware, a new writer has arrived, and she, well, writes! My first fic, so be gentle. About the story: well, read and know. It's a reply on this challenge:  
  
Based on 'School Hard'. After Angel 'gave' Xander to Spike, Spike decides to keep him. Spike may or may not have turned him but at the end of the episode Xander is being kept apart from the others and Spike came back for his present. Spike may or may not be showing signs of tiring of Drusilla's demands and finds Xander bravado and humour refreshing. Must haves: Buffy being mayorly pissed when she finds out that Angel gave Xander to Spike. Drusilla being very jealous on Spike's new pet A dominant yet caring Spike towards Xander  
  
Beware. And enjoy.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Sunnydale High  
  
Sunnydale, CA  
  
Spike grinned. He sure as hell was gonna get this slayer; no matter what they were gonna throw at him. Convinced with himself, he walked down the hall.  
  
"Slaaayer! Here, kitty, kittyyy. I find one of your friends first, I'm gonna suck 'em dry. And use their bones to bash your head in."  
  
He kicks a door open and walks through.  
  
"Are you getting a word picture here?"  
  
All of a sudden, he hears a silent whisper.  
  
"Oh, God, Oh, God." And then. muffled whimpers.  
  
He smiles, and walks over to the closet the sounds came from.  
  
"Spike, listen!" He turns away, and listens closely. Then. a tiny sound from above the ceiling, almost too soft to hear.  
  
"Someone's in the ceeeeeeiling!"  
  
* * *  
  
"You know a lot about this Spike guy, so, um. You got a plan?"  
  
Xander was feeling nervous, since this Spike seemed to be quite dangerous. Angel looked back at Xander and grabbed him by the throat. Xander swallowed.  
  
"Good plan."  
  
* * *  
  
Spike was getting angry. He still hadn't found the slayer yet, but he kept poking the poles into the ceiling. Then he heard someone enter. He turned around to see who it is, and a smile got on his face.  
  
"Angelus!"  
  
Angel, with Xander under his arm, walks toward Spike and grins.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"I'll be damned!"  
  
Spike tossed the pole aside and greets Angel with a hug and a laugh. He hadn't seen his sire in ages, and it was good to meet him. That is, it would've been good, but Spike knew Angel was up to something. He could see it in his sire's eyes. He decided to act as if he didn't know what was going on.  
  
Angel had no idea and he said:  
  
"I taught you to always guard your perimeter. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should have someone out there."  
  
"I did. I'm surrounded by idiots. What's new with you?"  
  
Angel gave himself a mental compliment because Spike seemed to fall into his trap.  
  
"Everything."  
  
Spike grinned.  
  
"Yeah. Come up against the slayer yet?"  
  
"She's cute. Not too bright, though. Gave the puppy dog 'I'm all tortured' act. Keeps her off my back when I feed!"  
  
He fakes a laugh, and looks at Spike to see his reaction.  
  
"People still fall for that Anne Rice routine. What a world!"  
  
Xander felt panicky now, because Angel never told him the plan. But he knew that he should share the act.  
  
"I knew you were lying."  
  
Angel squeezes him, and Xander sighs. This wasn't fun, playing the guy-who- has-been-captured-by-an-evil-vampire.  
  
"Undead liar guy."  
  
Angel decided to see how far he could go, and see if Spike really hadn't a clue. It was risky, but he didn't really have a choice.  
  
"Wanna bite before we kill her?"  
  
Spike grins. Didn't know my good ol' sire became this stupid.  
  
"I haven't seen you in the killing fields for an age."  
  
Angel tried to hide his panic. Did Spike know?  
  
"I'm not much for company."  
  
"No, you never were. So, why're you so scared of this Slayer?"  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Yeah. Time was you would've taken her out in a heartbeat. Now look at you. I bet this, uh, tortured thing is an act, right? You're not. housebroken?" Stupid git. Really thinks I'm gonna fall for this."  
  
Xander listened curious to the conversation that was going on between the two vampires, but he didn't really know what they were talking about. What the hell was Angel doing? And how was he gonna get out of here? If Spike really fell for this, he no doubt would bite him. And then Xander had a problem. He had to trust Angel on this one, but he never liked him that much. Then again, it wasn't like he had a choice.  
  
Angel was worried. What if Spike bit Xander? Buffy would never forgive him. He had to make sure he'd pull Xander away if Spike was gonna bite him.  
  
"I saw her kill the Master. Hey, you think you can take her alone? Be my guest. I'll just feed and run."  
  
He bent over to Xander's neck, but was stopped by Spike's voice. The blond vampire held up his hand and said:  
  
"Don't be silly! We're all friends. We'll do it together. Let's drink to it."  
  
And they lean over to bite Xander.  
  
At the last moment Spike punches Angel in the face, causing him to stagger back.  
  
"You think you can fool me?! You were my sire man! You were my. Yoda!"  
  
He felt fury running through him, because his sire really thought he could make Spike fall for this stupid lie. He thought his sire would think more of him.  
  
Angel sighed, recognising the old Spike.  
  
"Things change."  
  
"Not us! Not demons! Man, I can't believe this. You Uncle Tom!"  
  
Spike's anger was lessening as he looked at the boy. The way he was looking at him from the other end of the room, so scared. He had something. strange. If it wasn't for the Slayer, I might consider taking him with me instead. The next moment, the boy was gone, and so was Angel. He smiled. You can run, Angel, but you can't hide. One day, I'll be there to get you. Then he smelled the Slayer.  
  
"Fe, fi, fo, fum. I smell the blood of a nice ripe."  
  
He turns around and faces Buffy, who is holding an axe and looks very angry.  
  
".girl."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do we really need weapons for this?"  
  
"I just like them. They make me feel all manly."  
  
They both drop their weapons, and Spike steps towards Buffy.  
  
"The last Slayer I killed. She begged for her life."  
  
Buffy walks to the middle of the hall, watching Spike intently.  
  
"You don't strike me as the begging kind."  
  
"You shouldn'ta come here."  
  
"No. I've messed up your doilies and stuff. But I just got so bored."  
  
He smirks, and goes on. "I'll tell you what. As a personal favour from me to you I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit."  
  
Buffy grins, and tells him "No Spike. Its gonna hurt a lot."  
  
They start to fight, and when they do, Xander and Spike fight the other vampires outside.  
  
Xander felt strange. Spike had looked at him so. awkward. He had something attractive. Make no mistake, Xander wasn't feeling attracted to Spike. Much. Okay a little bit. Maybe. He was confused, and avoiding kicks and punches from vampires when you're confused isn't the easiest thing to do. He punches at a vampire and misses, and then gets thrown at the floor from behind. Go Xander, lying on the ground when attacked by hungry vamps oughta help Buffy a lot. He sees Angel throw the vampire away, and he gets up. Before he has the chance to say thanks, other vampires attack him. All of a sudden, all of them run away. Gee, well done Angel. Whatever you did, it startled him.  
  
Back in the hall, Buffy and Spike are still fighting. Spike punches Buffy but misses, so his punch lands in the wall. Buffy kicks Spike hard in the neck from behind, and smiles. Spike growls, and pulls his hand out of the wall.  
  
"Now, that hurt!"  
  
He waves with the stud the pulled out of the wall with his hand, and swings it in Buffy's face.  
  
"But not as much as this will."  
  
He goes to stand over her and leans back to slam into Buffy with the stud, but all of a sudden he gets hit in the head with an axe.  
  
Spike looks up, and sees a woman standing above him with the axe, ready to hit him again.  
  
"You get the hell away from my daughter!"  
  
Great, Slayer's mum. Wasn't in the job description, Spike thinks, and runs off. "Women!" he yells, and then jumps out of the window to take of in the dark.  
  
* * *  
  
Xander was mad. Very mad. "So, when you gave him my neck to chew on, why didn't you clock him before he had a chance to clock you?"  
  
Angel shakes his head. "I told you. I couldn't make the first move. I had to see if he was buying it or not."  
  
Great. Just great. I could've been vampire food if it hadn't been for an angry Spike who thought it was more important to punch Angel.  
  
"A-and if he bit me, what then?"  
  
"We would've known he bought it."  
  
Xander stops in his track, confused. Then he thinks of something, and yells "Hey, what's the deal with you being Spike's sire? What's a sire?"  
  
Angel just walks on, not answering the question. Xander sighs. Vampires, you couldn't make any sense out of them. Hey, that's life on the Hellmouth. All questions, no answers. And a lot of vampires, of course.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the dark, Spike had stopped running. He thought back on the events, and the dark-haired boy came into his mind. And he got a plan. He didn't kill the Slayer, but he's take care of that later on. But. he could go back for the boy. He found the boy intriguing, and the more he thought about it, the better it seemed. Drusilla would be okay for a while, so he turned back to find the boy who was soon gonna be his new toy.  
  
* * *  
  
When he arrived at the school, the boy was talking to Angel. Spike felt the hate towards his sire coming up again. Bloody poof. Really thought I didn't know. But that was all the attention Spike gave to his grand-sire. He focused on the boy, who had stayed behind a bit, catching his breath.  
  
"Hey Angel, care to walk a little more slow? Spike ran away, Buffy told us, and the vamps are gone, too. What's the hurry?" Angel didn't turn around, but he did slow down a bit.  
  
Spike smiled. This could be fun. He slowly came out of the shadows and followed his sire and the boy, waiting for a right moment to claim the boy and take off. The moment came sooner then he'd expected, and he almost missed it. Angel had seen something in the bushes, and told Xander to wait for him.  
  
"Great. He runs off all the time, but I have to wait for him. Just fantastic."  
  
Spike heard the boy mocking, but he waited anyhow, probably the boy was happy that he could sit down for a while. Spike was glad, this only made it easier. Xander was sitting with his back facing Spike, so he couldn't see him coming. And Angel was too busy doing other stuff, and he wouldn't expect anything. Spike slowly approached Xander, and when he was standing right behind him, he put his hand on the boy's mouth.  
  
"Hush pet, relax. Uncle Spike's here to take you home."  
  
Just great. 'Spike ran away' my ass. Nice work Xander Harris, he thought to himself. He struggled as hard as possible, but Spike was too strong. And he couldn't scream because Spike's hand was covering his mouth. All he produced was muffled sounds. Then he felt Spike lifting him, so his feet were kicking in the air. He didn't manage to kick Spike though.  
  
"Relax pet. Won't hurt as much if you don't struggle."  
  
Xander kept struggling and his heart lightened when he saw Angel coming back. He punched his elbow back, and Spike got hit in the face. He didn't let go, but Xander's mouth was free so he could yell. And he yelled all right.  
  
"Angel! Help! Spike's not gone, he's here! Help me!"  
  
Xander felt really stupid being helpless again, but he wasn't gonna get eaten just because that would hurt his ego.  
  
Spike cursed, and ran away with the struggling boy in his arms.  
  
"Told you not to struggle."  
  
And he slammed him on the head, causing Xander to pass out. With Xander not resisting anymore, Spike could run much faster. And he had to, because Angel wasn't really slow either. But he made it into the dark, and when he no longer sensed Angel on his heels he relaxed a bit. He looked down at the unconscious boy, and smiled. This was gonna be good. 


	2. The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: The usual yadayada. I do not own, though I wish I did. Part two of "Challenge".  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sunnydale High Library Sunnydale, CA  
  
Angel cursed himself. He lost Xander and now he had to get him back. It had no use to go and haunt Spike now; he was too smart to let his sire get him. He had to do it the next night. If it wasn't too late. Right now, there was nothing anyone could do. He sighed, and went inside the library, where he met Willow, Buffy and Giles.  
  
"Angel! Thank god, we were so worried!"  
  
Buffy throws herself in his arms, and Giles smiles.  
  
"You did well Buffy. Willow, is Cordelia all right again?"  
  
Willow smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Yes. She was very happy when she got out of the closet and a little shocked, but she'll be okay."  
  
She stood up, and looked around Angel.  
  
"Where. Where's Xander? He was with you, right?"  
  
Angel looked down.  
  
"He is okay, isn't he? Isn't he?"  
  
Willow panicked, but Giles calmed her down.  
  
"Take it easy Willow, I'm sure he's okay. Right, Angel?"  
  
They all looked at Angel, who looked up.  
  
"I'm. Spike got back, and he kidnapped him. But we'll get him back, I promise." He hurried to say.  
  
"WHAT!?" Buffy yelled. "What happened?"  
  
She looked at Willow, and then pulled Angel into another room.  
  
"Angel, what happened? Tell me Xander's okay."  
  
"I don't know. When we were going back here, I saw something in the shadows. I went to take a look, but when I got back Spike had Xander. I. let them get away. But we'll get him back, I'm sure."  
  
"You did what?!? You. You let him get away? With Xander? Angel, tell me this isn't true. Not you."  
  
She almost cried, and Angel wished himself dead. Well, more dead than he already was anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll be back when the sun sets, and then we'll get Xander back. We can't do anything now, trust me."  
  
"Trust you? How can I trust you now! You let Spike kidnap one of my best friends! For that, I hate you. I hate you! I."  
  
She broke down and ran away. Giles followed her, and Willow was just sitting in the library. Angel turned away and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Used-to-be-Collin's Warehouse Sunnydale, CA  
  
Xander opened his eyes, and the memories came flooding back. Like he wanted them to.. They weren't exactly the happiest memories he had. Xander tried to get up, only to find himself tied to whatever it was he was lying on. He couldn't see anything, there was no light at all, but he heard someone enter.  
  
"Wakey-wakey boy. Ah, you already are. Good. Dru and I were getting very excited to... explore our new toy."  
  
Xander felt someone untying the ropes that held him down, and he sat up.  
  
"What do you want from me?" he snapped at the vampire.  
  
"Relax luv. First, we'll have a proper introduction. My name's Spike, and this is Drusilla. You might be?"  
  
"Xander."  
  
Spike shook his head. "Your full name. Xander what?"  
  
"Alexander Lavelle Harris, poof!"  
  
"Easy Xan, just wondering. You see..."  
  
All of a sudden, Drusilla interrupted their conversation. "I see fire all around you, and the pretty maids beg for their life at your feet."  
  
Madly, she danced around Xander, which gave him the jibbers.  
  
Spike was proud of himself. This Xander could be really interesting, and Dru.. Well, Dru was sometimes annoying him. He never admitted it, but she did. When she was talking in riddles, when no one knew what she meant, it could drive him crazy. Like she did now.  
  
"Hush Dru, let the boy relax a little. He won't get any more at ease when you bother him with your visions luv." Dru prowled, but stopped dancing and walked away.  
  
"So, here we are. All alone. Tell me, can I get you anything? A pint of blood, perhaps? Not like I got anything else that it."  
  
Xander shook his head.  
  
"No. Just, let me get out of here. I never hurt you."  
  
"No, but you wouldn't hesitate if you had to, right?"  
  
"You're a vampire, for Christ's sake. What would you expect?"  
  
That shut Spike up, and Xander grinned.  
  
"Big bad got nothing to say? That's new."  
  
Somehow, the way this boy smiled made Spike go crazy. He wasn't in love of course, just attracted. And he knew they were gonna have a great time, first as vampire and human, and when Xander would be tired he'd turn him, obviously.  
  
All of a sudden, Drusilla came in again.  
  
"Spike, I'll be good. Promise. Miss Edith and I want to play with the puppy, can we? Please?"  
  
Spike looked from Xander to Dru, and nodded.  
  
"Fine then pet. Just remember: no biting, no turning and no killing. Leave something for me, luv?"  
  
"Yes Spike, thank you!" And she sat next to Xander.  
  
"Hello puppy, you and me are going to have so much fun! It'll be like a tea party! Only when I have one, all my guest die. I wonder why."  
  
Spike walked away, grinning. He was sure that Dru kept her promise, they'd have big fun. And he left the mansion to go and feed. 


	3. The Fun For Spike that is

Disclaimer: The usual yaddayadda. Again. I don't own. But I love to use. This chapter isn't finished yet, but it will be soon. Enjoy the 1st part, though.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Cemetery Sunnydale, CA  
  
Angel was getting tired of chasing his child. He was sure Spike would be here, but he had been looking for ages and there still was no sign of Spike.  
  
"Looking for me, pet?"  
  
Angel stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the blond, grinning vampire.  
  
"Spike, I don't know what you're trying to do, but you have to let Xander go. You can't just get away with this!"  
  
"Wanna bet, Angel? I can get away with this, and I will. No bloody sire will stop me! Come to speak of it, don't you wanna join us? You used to like male virgins so much when we were in England, you had at least one a night."  
  
Spike smiled cruelly when he saw Angel's face.  
  
"So you remember. I was hoping you'd know what I was talking about. The good ol' days. Too bad you chose the good side mate, don't know what you're missing."  
  
And he disappeared in the shadows to leave Angel stunned.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike was happy. He'd shown Angel his back, leaving him confused. Which was great. The bloody poof thought he was on top of the world, everything under control. Obviously, he wasn't. Satisfied, he went back to the mansion. He'd fed, and now he really wanted to play with the puppy, Dru or no Dru. Don't get it wrong, he loved Dru more than anything. But the boy was special, he felt it. So, he wanted to get to know him better.  
  
When he arrived, Dru was mocking in a corner and the boy was laying on the floor with only his pants on, looking either unconscious or asleep. Worried, Spike sat next to Dru.  
  
"Dru? What's wrong luv?"  
  
"Puppy fell asleep during my tea party, and he slept ever since. Even miss Edith couldn't wake him.."  
  
Spike got up and checked on Xander. He was just sleeping, looking exhausted. Well, bedtime was over. Playtime with Spike.  
  
"Dru, will you be okay? I want to play with him too, for a while."  
  
Dru danced around the room, laughing crazily.  
  
"All little butterflies around you, I see them flying, making me dizzy. Have fun, my Spike, you'll love the boy. Me and miss Edith are going to have a tea party."  
  
Spike could barely hold himself from saying "Again?", but he swallowed the sneer and woke the boy.  
  
"G'morning luv. Had a good night sleep? You won't have one again soon."  
  
The boy waked up immediately, looking sleepy and o so innocent.  
  
"Where. What. Oh damn you Spike! That girl, she's insane! Wanted to have me naked, to play with candle wax!"  
  
Spike smiled at the thought.  
  
"Really something for Dru. Now, let's get to the point."  
  
"What point?"  
  
The boy backed away instinctively, fear in his eyes.  
  
"Can't you just like, let me go?"  
  
Spike was getting more and more amused.  
  
"Not just yet, boy. I've got some plans, and, well, you're very important."  
  
Xander gulped at the thought and Spike was getting happier as time passed.  
  
"Come on boy, don't be scared. It won't hurt. Much."  
  
And he slowly traced his finger down Xander's chest, suddenly scratching it with a fingernail, causing some blood to well up. Xander backed away, scared by the vampires words, but his face didn't flinch.  
  
Boy got more guts than it seems, Spike mused, morphing into gameface. Xander's eyes widened when Spike leaned over and licked the blood off Xander's chest.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow was sick of waiting. Giles had told her not to leave and do research on Spike, maybe find a weakness. But they had all searched for hours, and found nothing that they didn't already know, even with Buffy's help..  
  
"You can't do anything but research now sweaty."  
  
Oz hugged his girlfriend, but Willow backed off.  
  
"It's okay Oz, I just don't want to sit around doing nothing anymore. I'm going to find Xander, and I'll do it now. We're just wasting time!"  
  
"I'm right with you Wills! I say lets go and dust that ugly peroxide- freak!"  
  
Giles knew he wouldn't be able to stop them, so he nodded.  
  
"But we will come with you. You can't take Spike alone, no one of us can. I'll call Cordelia, perhaps she'll help."  
  
* * *  
  
Spike closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of the boy's blood. He forced his human guise to show up again, he didn't want to scare the boy away just yet. Xander relaxed just a little, but Spike wanted him to surrender. He pulled the boy closer, but Xander tried to get away from Spike.  
  
"Just let me go, will you?"  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should."  
  
"Well.. I never hurt you! And.. I don't like you! And my friends will find you, so you'll be in big trouble!"  
  
"What friends?"  
  
"THESE FRIENDS!"  
  
Willow burst through the door, with Buffy, Giles, Cordelia and Oz behind her.  
  
"Don't worry Xander, we'll get you out of here!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*- AN: Isn't that neat. Don't worry, for the people who don't want a happy story: you'll get your turn. I'm working on chapter 4 now, be patient.. ;) 


	4. 4 WIP

A/N: Just a quick note to let you know, I removed chapter 5. I didn't get any positive reactions on the elf. And I must say, I agree. So, I kicked him out :). But seriously, I reread it again yesterday, and decided to try something else. What, I don't know. I'll have to think about that. But there will be a chapter five, don't worry!  
  
*Inge* 


End file.
